these violent delights have violent ends
by missmaryXDD
Summary: "Love is sweet, dearest but it cannot change a man's nature."


A Lycan's Vampire requested this story to be based on Rhaegar and Lyanna's "legend?" on ASOIAF so, obviously this is set in ASOIAF world.

**Warnings**: Crude/curse words (for now)

* * *

.

.

.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_My feet dragged across the ground,_  
_And he took me to the river_  
_Where he slowly let me drown_

-heavy in your arms by florence and the machine

.

.

.

The doors opened and all Naruto could see was a pink haired angel dressed in white and grey. His sister stepped into the room and everybody in the great hall turned to look at her. _Sakura is so grown up_, Naruto thought, looking at his baby sister, he had not seen her for so long, Sakura was been two-and-ten when he had left for the south, a little girl still, small and delicate. She would be six-and-ten now. _A woman grown._

Naruto had, of course, visited during his stay in the south with the Hyuuga's but those were brief visits, not nearly enough to get back in touch with his family.

"Brother." She smiled that him, that wonderful maker-the-world-a-better-place smile of hers. She fixed her skirts around her, kneeling in front of Neji, as tradition demanded. "My lord."

"My lady." Neji greeted back, stepping forward to help his bride-to-be up.

_They look good together_, Naruto noted as he watched them walk towards his father. And his little sister couldn't be in better hands than those of his best friend, there was no one he trusted more in this world than Neji.

They stopped in front of the large wooden table where the stepton awaited. The old man gave them his blessing and Neji joined his father on the table. Father gave his best friend a quill and a parchment which Neji signed and just like that it was done. Just like that his sister was betrothed to his best friend.

.

Father gave a banquet that night, to celebrate the betrothal and the upcoming wedding. The hall was filled with food and wine and music and all around happiness.

Naruto entertained himself on watching Neji fuss over Sakura. His best friend had been in love with his little sister ever since he had seen her for the first time when they were eighth.

"She's an angel." Neji had said, his eyes glossy from looking at little Sakura playing in the snow.

Naruto had hit him across the head.

"She's not an angel." He had complained indignantly. "She's Sakura and she's not for you."

And, at the time Naruto had no intention of letting his friend marry his sister. Sakura was precious and she would only marry someone worthy of her. Sakura would marry a good, strong northern lord who followed their traditions and the old gods, not some lowly Hyuuga boy from the flowery cities of the south.

How far all of them had come, ten years had passed since then and they had grown from boys to men. Neji had even become the head of his house.

"May I dance with the lady?" Naruto saw Kiba approach the newly betrothed couple, otherwise occupied in dancing, and take Sakura to dance with him. Neji let his young fiancé go and came to sit next to him.

"Your brother is ruining my fun." Neji complained about Kiba cutting in his dance time.

"Good thing too, "Naruto commented. "Your hands were starting to wander a bit too low."

Neji cut a piece of cheese and bit into it. "She's my fiancé, I can touch her."

"And she's my sister." Naruto reminded his best friend. "I can break your jaw."

Neji huffed at his statement and reaching for the wine and filling his cup to the brim. Martha, a kitchen wench, sat herself on Neji's lap, batting her eyelashes seductively and gave him small, teasing kisses all around his face and neck, pushing her big tits against the brown haired man. The wench left his best friends lap and motioned for him to come with her which Neji couldn't do fast enough, but not before he reached for his cup of wine. His best friend had a big appetite for women.

Kiba was hot on Sakura's heels when she returned to the table, tired from all the dancing.

"Stop that." His little sister swatted away the hand that was tickling her, sitting down on the chair Neji had just vacated.

"I leave her in your care, little brother." Kiba said. "There are too many pretty ladies in need of my attention."

"I feel like I danced with everyone here, tonight." Sakura told him, stretching her feet on his lap and reaching for his glass. Naruto passed her the wine.

"Not with me."

"No, not with you and you won't get your chance either, I'm tired." She complained.

"As m'lady wishes."

Naruto pushed her grey skirts up a little, so he could reach her ankles and give her a massage above the white cotton stockings she was wearing. Underneath the table, no one would see anything if she took off her shoes and stockings but it would still be improper and Sakura was always proper.

Suddenly, Naruto glimpsed Neji and a big pair of tits dancing their way to the windows. Naruto looked to his right, where he had glimpsed them and indeed, Neji was dancing very cozily with a kitchen wench, his hands were already on her big tits, beneath the brown bodice the woman was wearing. Naruto knew her, or rather, knew her tits and he had an impression Neji was about to too.

Sakura sighed beside him and he looked at her, she had seen Neji too, she was looking right at them just as he had been a few moments ago. Sakura's pretty face was contorted with a frown, she was upset but she didn't understand, that was just the way Neji was, he liked women a little bit too much and couldn't keep his cock on his pants. Naruto was sure this would all stop when he and Sakura were married. When Neji finally had the woman of his dreams in his arms, this would surely stop.

"Dance with me." Naruto told her, trying to distract her.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "You always do this, Naruto." She said, exasperated. "I don't know who you are trying to protect, me or him but-"

"Dance with me, sister." Naruto insisted. His little sister rolled her eyes at him again but finally conceded.

If he was honest with himself, Naruto didn't know who he was trying to protect either. He didn't want his little sister upset, of course but he also didn't want his best friend to have a broken heart and that's what would happen if Sakura decided she did not want to marry Neji after all. He supposed, he was protecting a little of both.

"I don't need to be protected." Sakura said as they danced to the rhythm of the song. "And neither does he."

"He loves you." Naruto defended his friend. "So much that it's kind of pathetic. Neji's been in love with you since we were children."

Sakura smiled then, a kind but bitter smile that made his heart ache and his stomach drop. "Love is sweet, dearest but it cannot change a man's nature."

Naruto wondered if his little sister meant what he thought it might as he watched her take her leave. Did she truly believe that Neji would keep this up once they were married? There was a side of Naruto, the hopeless romantic and trusting side of him that didn't believe it but the more rational side of Naruto told him otherwise. Neji was too much of a manwhore to simply let go of that life.

When had his little sister become so wise?

.

Sunrise brought a cold, snowy day to the Haruno estate that Naruto could feel even in his bones._ I have gotten much too used to southern winters._ Winter in the north was harsh, he hadn't remembered that.

Despite that, Naruto woke up in good spirits, it was the first time in many years that he was here to stay, not some visit that was always cut too short for his liking but to actually stay and enjoy the warmth of his family for more than a few days.

Naruto summoned his page boy to help him get dressed and afterwards, he ran towards Sakura's bedchamber, just like he used to when they were little. Naruto struggled to get past Myra, Sakura's handmaid who was adamant that no man shall ever enter her mistresses' bedchamber while she was still sleeping but, in the end, he managed to get past the petite brown haired girl.

Sakura squirmed beneath his hands as he tickled her to wake her up and, just like old times, Sakura hid herself underneath the furs of the bed. Naruto was quick to follow his baby sister and tickle her mercilessly.

The knocks on the heave wooden door resounded through the room and they stopped.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, her voice muffled from the furs that covered her head to toe.

"It is Neji, my lady." The man said." I came to give you a morning kiss."

Naruto stifled his laughter. Like he had said before, pathetically in love.

"Tell him to close his eyes." Naruto whispered in his little sister's ear so that his best friend wouldn't hear him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Just tell him."

Sakura sighed. "Close your eyes, then."

Naruto jumped from the bed the moment Neji's confirmation in having closed his eyes as instructed, and opened the door. When he did, Neji started coming closer, lips plucked, wanting a kiss.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, Neji." Naruto made fun of his friend.

Neji opened his eyes very quickly and became pale as a ghost at the sight of Naruto. For a moment, the brown haired man looked confused and then his eyes narrowed, showing his distrust.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" He asked. "I know I have the right room."

"You do. I just couldn't let you see my sister while she was indecent."

"Indecent?" Naruto saw Neji's eyes shine as his best friend craned his neck sideways, trying to get a glimpse of his supposedly naked betrothed. Naruto slapped his face to the other side before putting a hand on his chest and pushing him out of the room while with the other hand, he closed the door on the dumbstruck man's face.

"Time to leave, lover boy."

He looked at Sakura, whose cheeks were puffed and red from trying to contain her laughter. His little sister fell backwards on the bed, laughing and still clutching the furs to her chest. Naruto jumped on the bed beside her, making it bounce up and down and joined the laughing fest.

"Poor thing." Sakura said. "Did you see his face?"

Before Naruto could answer, there was another knock on the door, they looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Milady, can I come in?" Naruto recognized the voice of his sister's handmaid.

"Enter." Sakura said.

The petite girl made a quick bow in front of the bed and stayed there, head down and hands clasped tightly in front of her body.

"Milord Hyuuga requests that you walk with him to the godswood, milady. He says he'd like to visit it."

"I'll come too." Naruto said, getting out of the bed and helping his sister. Sakura gave him a pointed look.

"What? It'll be fun. I promise I won't interrupt you two lovebirds."He could taunt Neji the whole way while still keeping an eye on his perverted best friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him but said nothing. Myra took a linen undershirt from a chest and looked pointedly at him. Naruto took that as his cue to leave.

"I'll wait for you outside."

Naruto spotted Neji down the corridor, leaning against the grey stone wall, He joined his best friend.

"I'm going with you."

"What about your sister? I invited her, not you." Neji complained.

"I'll come along." He told Neji. "Wouldn't want you scaring all the boys away, with those fish lips of yours."

His little sister exited her bedchamber and Neji swore aloud.

"Seven have mercy," The brown haired man breathed. "What an angel."

Naruto would have to agree with his best friend, dressed in a white and baby blue cloak and with soft white fur around her, Sakura did look like and angel.

"You aren't dressed properly." Sakura told Neji, looking him up and down.

"Why?" His best friend asked, furrowing his brows and looking at his clothes.

"You'll freeze to death in those clothes outside." She said, taking the taller man's arm and leading him towards the staircase. "We'll eat first and then you'll change clothes so we can have that walk you're so anxious about."

Winter had barely started, yet his boots were already sinking deep into the freezing snow as the three of them walked through the godswood. The two lovebirds walked arm in arm in front of him. Neji had changed clothes to something that was much more sensible for the cold but Naruto could see him shaking even beneath all those layers of linen. Neji had brought no furs with him, there was no need for furs down south.

Naruto wasn't in a much better state than Neji_. I have spent too much time in the south_. He had forgotten the way the cold reached down, deep into his bones in the north, the way his breath froze in front of his face. Naruto had forgotten the way how his fingers got frostbite if he didn't wear gloves, the way the snow got into his leather boots, freezing his feet. He feared he was close to freezing to death.

And yet, his little sister seemed unfazed by the cold, the only indication that she actually felt it being the pinkish tone her cheeks and nose had taken.

"We should get back, Neji's freezing." Sakura told him.

_Finally, thank you_. Neruto was also freezing and frankly, he would rather be sitting in front of a fireplace right now, getting warm.

"What about you, my lady?" Neji asked. "You must be cold."

Sakura laughed, part amused and part mocking. "This is nothing, winter has barely started. Deep in winter, there are days where you can't get warm, no matter what you do, not if you're wearing tons of furs, not even close to a fire."

Naruto saw his best friend pale, eyes wide. Neji definitely wasn't made for northern winters.

The last winter like that Naruto remembered living through was when he was little, five or six years old. His mother had been alive then.

"I shall bring you to the south, my angel." Sakura frowned and Naruto shook his head. His best friend could be so idiotic sometimes.

"Come." Sakura laced her arm through his and the three of them walked back home.

A fortnight later, Neji left for his estate in the south.

"I shall miss you terribly, my lady." Neji complained, kissing his betrothed's hands over and over again.

Naruto saw his sister blush but it was from embarrassment and irritation rather than passion. Sakura was frowning as his best friend made his love declarations and all but made a fool of himself.

"I shall write often." He said. "And I'll be waiting anxiously until the day I can call you my wife."

His little sister was getting redder and redder, her irritation with the brown haired man growing every time he opened his mouth. Sakura intensely disliked scenes in public; it was one of the things she absolutely loathed. It was time for Naruto to intervene.

"That's enough, Neji." Naruto pushed him backwards, towards his awaiting horse before his little sister took upon herself to punch the man.

"I'm saying goodbye to my lady!" Neji protested. Behind them, Kiba snickered.

"You've said it already."

Naruto pushed the dumbfounded man towards father so that he could make his leave. Neji's manners seemed to return when he laid eyes of Lord Kakashi, warden of the north.

"I thank you for your hospitality, my lord." Neji bowed to father. "And I hope to receive word about the wedding date as soon as possible."  
"You shall, my boy." Father patted him on the back.

With his party awaiting, Neji mounted his horse and they were off to the south.

"Oh, finally." Sakura wrinkled her nose, displeased.

"I never knew Neji to be such a weirdo." Kiba commented with him. Naruto sighed, nobody understood his friend.

"He's in love." Naruto defended him. The poor man turned as soft as a puppy at the sight of Sakura.

"I doubt it." Kiba said. "Infatuated, maybe but not in love, I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

Kiba smirked at Sakura. "He keeps saying my angel all the time, Sakura's anything but an angel."

Sakura, who had been listening to their conversation, hit him.

"That's not a reason at all." Naruto understood that his older brother had only been messing with Sakura but he had been serious when he told Naruto that he didn't think Neji was in love with Sakura. "What do you think, Sakura?'"

"Whatever." She frowned." Who cares?"

His little sister stomped her dainty feet and walked into the house, her brown boots sinking into the thick snow.

.

.

.

_...to be continued..._

.

.

.

* * *

First chapter YAY! It's short, i know and there's no Sasuke in this *cries*. But don't worry, you'll meet him in the next chapter.

I hope you liked this first chapter and more drama to come XD

requested by A Lycan's Vampire. I hope you like it sweetie.

xoxo


End file.
